


Much More than best friends

by bby_youza_fool



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_youza_fool/pseuds/bby_youza_fool
Summary: Hyunggu asks Yuto to teach him how to kiss. One thing leads to another...





	Much More than best friends

You want me to what?" Yuto asks in almost disbelief, his best friend standing before him with a crooked half smile.

Yuto sat on his bed, his best friend, Hyunggyu, stood in his doorway, blushing a deep red and sporting an awkward expression.

"Ha, yeah, I mean I've never done it before and i was wondering if you could teach me?" 

"But, why me?"

Hyunggu looked toward the ground, hands fisting in his shirt as he swayed slightly.

"You were the first person I thought of. Please ?"

"So, let me just understand you, you want me to teach you how to kiss?"

"Yes," Hyunggu said sharply, taking a step forward and closing the door.

Yuto was in a war within himself. Him? Kiss his best friend?! It just wasn't right, how could he? His best friend since birth?!

"Yuto, please," Hyunggu pleaded, his eyes shining as he took another step forward.

"I-I."

What else could Yuto say when Hyunggu looked so embarrassed like that, it'd be even more embarrassing for him to say no.

"I guess I could then."

"Yuto, thank you so much!" Hyunggu skipped to the edge of the bed, grabbing Yuto's hand as Yuto gave a small smile and a deep sigh. 

Yuto patted a spot on the bed next to him. "Sit here, then."

Hyunggu sat down, turning towards Yuto and crossing his legs.

"So, there are multiple ways to do this. I'm not sure how you would want to go about it."

"Just show me how to kiss as if you'd kiss your girlfriend, okay?"

Yuto blushed. "O-okay."

Yuto turned to face Hyunggu. 

"So, I'm gonna put my hand right here," Yuto said as he rose his right hand and placed it on Hyunggu's left thigh. 

"You can put your hands...," Yuto thought for a second before placing Hyunggu's left hand around his neck and his right hand on his hip.

Yuto brought his hand to Hyunggu's cheek and scooted forward. 

"And then, you lean in."

Hyunggu shut his eyes tight as he leaned in faster then Yuto expected and their noses collided.

"Owwww..." Hyunggu moaned as he rubbed his nose. Yuto lay back against the pillows, a hand to his nose as rubbed it lightly.

"You've got to slow that down, lean in slower next time or you'll go around breaking people's noses."

"Sorry about that, im just nervous."

Yuto sat up, regained composure and replaced his hands. Hyunggu did the same.

"Slowly, lean in now."

The two leaned in slowly, closing their eyes as the distance closed and their lips met for a light peck.

Hyunggu leaned back with an excited look on his face.

"How was that? Was it good?"

"Y-yeah, it was good, it was fine," Yuto coughed to hide his flushed face. He didn't know why kissing Hyunggu, although it was a light peck, turned him on so badly but he knew if it continued this way, he wouldn't last.

"Lets continue then, Yuto."

Yuto nodded slowly, repositioning his hands and they both soon leaned in.

This time, the kiss was deeper. Yuto wasn't sure how ready Hyunggu was but when his tongue asked for access, it was granted.

Hyunggu tensed a bit in surprise but soon relaxed as Yuto's hand gripped his thigh. 

Yuto's tongue glided all over Hyunggu's mouth, over his teeth, and sliding back over Hyunggu's tongue. Hyunggu's grip tightened on Yuto's neck and Yuto's hand gripped Hyunggu's hair.

Yuto didn't even realize how fast they were moving until Hyunggu started whimpering softly.

As they pulled a part, a thin line of saliva connected them. Hyunggu's mouth lay half open as his breaths came in slight gasps.

"Hyunggu, I'm sorry I didn't realize how fast we were going." 

Hyunggu waved him off. 

"It's fine Yuto, I didn't mind it. I, I kinda liked it."

Yuto's heart and dick did a little flip.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did," Hyunggu confessed.

"You want to continue, then?"

"Sure."

Without warning, Yuto leaned forward, gripped Hyunggu's head with both hands as his mouth attached itself to Hyunggu's. Hyunggu's hands rested comfortably around Yuto's neck as he opened his mouth for Yuto to devour.

Yuto sat up on his knees, pulling Hyunggu's head backwards. His teeth clanked against Hyunggu's.

"Yuto..." Hyunggu moaned.

Yuto took Hyunggu's upper lip in his mouth and sucked on it, Hyunggu's hands moved to Yuto's hip. 

As the kiss deepened further, the two fell back, Hyunggu's head barely missing the edge of the bed.

Yuto pulled away. 

"Sorry, Hyu-"

Hyunggu cut him off when his mouth attacked back to Yuto's. He wrapped his legs around Yuto's, causing the other to fall onto him, their crouches rubbing together. Hyunggu bucked his hips and caused even more friction.

Yuto moaned in Hyunggu's mouth, pulling away and unmasking Hyunggu's moans.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Yuto asks, head on Hyunggu's shoulder.

"Never," Hyunggu breathed as he pulled Yuto's head back to his.

Yuto licked Hyunggu's swollen lips, his tongue caressing the rim of Hyunggu's mouth.

Hyunggu's hands roamed the entirety of Yuto's back, finally stopping at the beginning of Yuto's pants before slipping into them. 

"How....far," Yuto gasped in between moans. "I thought you wanted kissing."

"Right now, I want it all." 

Without hesitation, Yuto tore of his shirt, leaning down to suck on Hyunggu's neck.

"A-ah, Yuto," he moaned as he threw his head back.

Yuto moved down Hyunggu's neck until he reached his collar bone. He sucked on his collar bone before licking a stripe to his ear. 

Yuto's hands wandered under Hyunggu's shirt before resting over an erect nipple. He pulled Hyunggu's shirt up, resting just below his chin as he sucked on a nipple, his hand rolling and pinching the other.

Hyunggu shuddered at the touch, his body spasming as Yuto sucked.

"A-ah..AH..." Hyunggu moaned out, his arms falling to his sides. 

"you must really like that, your nipples, I mean," Yuto teased.

"Shut u-up...ah," Hyunggu retorted, trying to sound okay but moaning all the same.

Yuto pulled Hyunggu's shirt off.

He licked up and down Hyunggu's stomach, from one side to the other and from one angle till the next.

"Your tongue, is so amazing," Hyunggu groaned, biting his lips at the feeling.

"Well, lemme do something else as well," Yuto smirked.

Yuto grabbed Hyunggu's hips and pulled him towards himself, working at the buttons on his pants. As he undid them , he slid Hyunggu's pants off, throwing them off the bed. He leaned down to lick the hem of Hyunggu's underwear before gripping the sides. Before he could pull them, Hyunggu's hands stopped him.

"I-I, Yuto. Please be gentle, I've never done this before."

Yuto smiled, leaning down to kiss Hyunggu's lips, giving them a slight lick as his forehead rested on Hyunggu's.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do, I promise, we can take it slow."

Hyunggu nodded slowly, removing his hands and Yuto pulled down Hyunggu's underwear. Hyunggu's dick flung free and lay against his stomach.

Yuto grabbed Hyunggu, who sighed at the touch, and licked a striped from the base to the head. Hyunggu's eyes rolled back as a deep moan rang in the back of his throat.

Yuto licked around the head before resting his mouth on it and sucking.

Hyunggu gripped the sheets as Yuto bobbed his head, stopping to lick the head every time he came to the top. 

"Feels good?" 

"So good." Hyunggu choked out.

Yuto wrapped his hand around Hyunggu's dick and moved his hand in time with his mouth. He looked up to see Hyunggu's mouth spilled open with silent moans.

"Hyunggu, could you roll over for me?"

Hyunggu, although confused, rolled over to lay on his stomach.

Yuto gripped Hyunggu's hips and pulled him closer. "Could you get on all fours?"

Hyunggu did as he was told, still oblivious to the situation until he felt a tongue at his entrance. His mouth spilled open in an instant.

"O-ohh, my g-god, Yuto, oh my g-god , fuck."

Yuto's tongue caressed every part of Hyunggu's backside. His tongue probed at entrance, pushing past the ring of muscle as he licked inside of Hyunggu.

Yuto spread Hyunggu's cheeks for better access, licking inside and out of his ass.

Hyunggu's knees felt weak, his arms shaking as he tried to hold him self up.

"Yuto," he cried, "I-I can't , ah."

Yuto ignored him, kissing his cheeks and licking them. Yuto couldn't help himself but to give Hyunggu's ass a smack, as to which Hyunggu cried out too. 

"A-ah, Yuto, more, ah, please hit me again."

Yuto did as he was asked, smacking the jiggly fat as his tongue licked around Hyunggu's entrance. 

Yuto leaned back, spreading Hyunggu's cheeks to admire his ass and his puckering hole.

"Yuto, please don't tease me, you're so mean," Hyunggu whined.

"I'm sorry, Hyunggu, you just look so unbelievably beautiful right now."

Yuto placed in mouth back on Hyunggu's entrance, licking and sucking at the hole. 

"I don't have any lube so I'm trying to make it really wet. I'm sorry about that."

Hyunggu just moaned in response, his face smothered in the sheets.

Yuto spit onto Hyunggu's hole, using his finger to move the saliva into and around Hyunggu's hole.

"One second, im gonna take my pants off," Yuto explained, leaning back on his heels to undo his belt and button, pulling the pants off and shaking off his underwear.  
He discarded both items to the floor. 

Yuto resumed what he doing, moving the spit into Hyunggu's hole until he was satisfied. Then he took a sole finger and pushed it inside of Hyunggu's ass.

Hyunggu moaned severely, his entrance clenching around Yuto's finger. Yuto moved his finger slowly, stopping occasionally to give Hyunggu a kiss on his back.

"I'm going to add a second one." Yuto warned, giving an assuring rub to Hyunggu's side.

Yuto slid a second finger in, Hyunggu clenching even more and his moans become even more audible through the sheets.

"Yuto, o-oh my god, yes, oh-, oh yes please."

Yuto moved a little faster then before, giving comforting kisses and squeezes to Hyunggu's cheeks.

He continued like this for a while before adding a third finger. By this point, Hyunggu was almost sobbing, gripping the sheets and moaning uncontrollably.

"It's okay, it's okay," Yuto whispered, rubbing Hyunggu's sides.

This time, Yuto went slower, making sure Hyunggu had enough time to adjust before he put any speed behind it. 

He sped up a bit but Hyunggu's moans got louder.

Yuto finally removed his fingers, a sole finger running over his entrance. 

""Are you ready?" Yuto asked, as he positioned himself, grabbing onto Hyunggu's hips.

"Wait!" 

Yuto paused, waiting to hear what Hyunggu had to say.

"Before you do that, could I, could I suck you?"

Yuto was shocked Hyunggu had asked. He had already assumed Hyunggu didn't want to. But, if he does, then...

"That's okay with me."

Hyunggu turned around slowly, crawling up to Yuto on all fours and sitting down in between his spread legs. 

Hyunggu stared at Yuto's erection is awe.

"It's bigger than I thought. A lot, bigger."

Yuto laughed slightly, smiling at Hyunggu's shocked expression.

"Do you still want to?"

"Yes, yes of course I still want to." Hyunggu blurted, blushing a little as he crawled a little closer.

He picked up Yuto's dick, rolling it in his hands a bit before resting his mouth atop the head. Yuto let out a sharp breath and a soft groan as Hyunggu sucked the head.

"Fuck, Hyunggu, ah," Yuto moaned out.

Yuto grabbed onto Hyunggu's hand, interlocking their fingers as Hyunggu bobbed his head , going up and down at a steady pace.

Yuto threw his head back against the head board, moans ripping out of his throat at the things Hyunggu's mouth was doing.

"Oh w-wow, are you sure, ah, you've never done this before?" Yuto questioned once more.

"Never," Hyunggu answered with a smile, then quickly returning his mouth.

Hyunggu would suck Yuto until he could take no more, rise back up and release with a pop. 

Hyunggu removed his mouth and used his hand to pleasure Yuto, smiling up at Yuto's pleasure filled face. 

"I swear, I don't think I've ever found you more sexy than right now," Hyunggu breathed out.

Yuto lifted his head, a mixture of shock and happiness on his face. "You've found me sexy before?"

Hyunggu laughed. "Of course, have you see yourself?"

Yuto leaned forward, capturing Hyunggu's lips in an ecstasy filled kiss. His tongue dancing with Hyunggu's, lip smacking sounds filling the air and Hyunggu's pace on Yuto's dick slowing. Yuto releases and kisses Hyunggu's cheek, nose, forehead, eye, and chin. 

"I've always loved you Hyunggu." Yuto confesses, eyes staring bullets into Hyunggu's beautiful face.

"Yuto, I want you to make love to me right now." Hyunggu exhaled, leaning backwards and spreading his legs.

Yuto only took a second to comprehend what Hyunggu said. He leaned down to give his entrance one last lick, spit into his hand and slathered it on his own dick.

He lifted up Hyunggu's hips, letting them rest on his thighs as he positioned himself, his head poking at the entrance.

Yuto looked to Hyunggu who gave him a final confirming nod. He moved his hands to lie at either side of Hyunggu's head, and pushed in.

"AHH, A-AHH, AH, Yuto!!"

Hyunggu clenched his eyes shut, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and knuckles turning white from clenching the sheets.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to wait?" Yuto asked, concerned. His hand found Hyunggu's and rubbed it sweetly.

"Just a second, I need one second," Hyunggu whimpered.

"O-okay, you can move."

Yuto did as slowly as possible, pulling out and pushing back in.

"AH, AAh," Hyunggu cried out.

Yuto leaned down to give Hyunggu a kiss, trying to get him to relax. 

"Relax, baby, relax, just relax," Yuto whispered in his ear, giving him a kiss to the temple. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Ah, now."

Yuto moved his pelvis back and forward once more and watching Hyunggu's expression. His eyes were still clenched but he gave Yuto a small nod. Yuto snapped his hips back and in again. 

Hyunggu nodded again and Yuto repeated his movement.

Hyunggu opened his eyes and looked at Yuto. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Yuto's neck. 

"I'm okay, go as you want."

"Are you sure?" Yuto was worried Hyunggu couldn't handle it.

"I'm sure, I'll be okay."

Yuto nodded slowly, nervous as he retracted his dick. He sighed slowly and pushed in harder than before.

He felt Hyunggu flinch under him but soon he heard, "Don't stop, keep going, please."

Yuto snapped his hips back and pushed in again. I could heard Hyunggu's mix of moaning and whimpering over the sound of skin slapping.

Yuto kept his hips moving at a steady pace and he could hear Hyunggu's breath hitching.

"Ah-ah-Y-yu-ah-Oh, my go-Ohh, m- Yuto, Yuto please, Yuto please faster, ah, please, faster." Hyunggu incoherently cried.

Yuto moved his hips faster, the feeling of Hyunggu clenching over his dick was overwhelming. 

He saw tears falling out of Hyunggu's eyes but his hips only moved faster. The sight of his dick disappearing and reappearing inside Hyunggu was too much to handle. 

Yuto grabbed Hyunggu, lifting him up from under his arms and pulling him back as he leaned back.

Hyunggu now lay atop him, ass in the air and Yuto's dick slapping in and out of it. Yuto spread his cheeks for easier access and he could hear Hyunggu crying into his shoulder.

Hyunggu chanted a mantra of, "Don't stop, oh my god, please don't stop." 

Hyunggu moved his head to kiss Yuto, sniffing occasionally as Yuto gave him kisses to his cheeks. 

"I love you." Yuto whispered.

"I love you too Yuto, ah I love you so fucking much." Hyunggu sobbed.

Yuto gave a final spurt of speed as Hyunggu moaned louder in between shouts of "I'm coming!"

Yuto bit in Hyunggu's shoulder, feeling the boy clench and whimper.

"Yuto, oh, Yuto I'm coming, I'm coming right now , I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!!"

Hyunggu released over Yuto's stomach, who was still going strong thrusting in and out of Hyunggu.

Hyunggu's arms and legs were shaking as Yuto gave a cry.

"Shit, I'm coming, Hyunggu I'm gonna come." 

"Come inside me," Hyunggu moaned.

Yuto did as he was told, riding out his orgasm as Hyunggu lay limp and sweaty in his arms. 

He could feel his come leak out of Hyunggu's ass, onto his thighs as he finished, thrusting a few more times before pulling out.

"That...was so fucking amazing." Hyunggu gasped into Yuto's chest. His breathing was ragged but he still breathed out words.

"You were so great Hyunggu, I can't believe it." Yuto laughed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He hugged Hyunggu closer to his chest.

They laid like that for a while until Hyunggu broke the silence.

"Are we still going to be friends?"

"Could we....be more than that?"

Hyunggu looked up at Yuto who had a worried look in his eye. He smiled widely, grabbing Yuto's hand and laying his head on his chest. 

"Of course, we can be so much more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> Man forget about the title. I literally wrote this from 3-6 am last night and I just really wanted to get it posted. I was originally gonna leave at kissing but then I was like, well why the hell not and then I wrote this. I ship Kino and Yuto so hard my whole being hurts, but anyway, enjoy :)


End file.
